Why Me?
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Cammie looks forward to her new life with her brother and the dad she doesn't know. Then, the cocky neighbor boy sets his sights on her. How much do we really know about him?
1. Chapter 1

She's dead. My mom is dead. Grant's mom is dead.

I lived with her and only her, and now she's dead. Don't make me tell you anymore.

Tomorrow, I'm moving from Maine to Virginia. I'll live with my twin brother, Grant, and our dad. I don't really know what he's like. Mom was strict so that's the only way I know how to live: by rules.

I'm very close to Grant. I barely see him but we email, text and call each other all the time. It will be awesome to live with him.

I curled my hair to flowing waves. Dressed in a short denim skirt and a red tank top, I slipped on some shoes and headed toward Joe's car. Joe is my par- my _dad_'s best friend. I love Joe. He's awesome. He was taking me to my dad-he didn't want me to be along for more than 2 seconds. Joe looked me up and down and gave me a skeptical look.

"I want to look good I'll be getting to go to school today!" This all took place _early _early in the morning. He shrugged and let me in.

The car ride was silent. It was a painful kind of silence. I didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't know _how_ to talk to me. Halfway through the plane ride I started talking.

"What's he like?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "My dad. I've seen him only a couple times, and it was barely for five minutes."

Sympathetically, he said, "He's very fun. Loose ruled, unlike your mother. Don't worry," he smirked, "you'll survive." And the silence returns. As the plane landed and we walked out of the hall to the luggage, I didn't expect strong arms to pick me up and twirl me around.

"There's my little girl!" my dad said as he put me down. "Oh, hi Joe." Ha! Joe isn't as appreciated as me! Maybe I will survive. "Cameron, what are you wearing?" Maybe I won't.

"I wanted to show my daddy how pretty I've become," I said in the sweetest voice I could. The only thing I know about my dad, is that he is a sucker for his little girl. He smiled at me.

After all the airport crap, I was taken to school. Joe is going to stay with us for a while. I couldn't wait to see Grant!

I walked into the school office and went through that. School started a couple of weeks ago. Sorry for lack of details, but this is usually the really boring part. I was told my classes were the same as Grant's. His locker isn't by mine, but I got his number to surprise him. Sadly, he doesn't know yet. I'll tell him later. I walked to his locker, and tried to ignore all the people staring at me. His back was to me while he was at his locker talking to someone I assumed to be Jonas. Jonas looked my way, and I quickly signaled for him to stay quiet. A place my hands on Grant's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "boo!"

He screamed so loud, I couldn't help but crack up. He turned to me angrily, until he saw me. He hugged me tightly. "Oh my god. Cam, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here now!"

"What about mom?"

I hesitated. "She's… totally fine with it."

"Well, that's awesome!" After all that, he looked at me and said, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"WELL, I got to get to my locker. See ya," I said in a rush.

"Let me escort my _little _sister to her locker," he replied glaring at every boy staring at me.

"I so wish I could get out of this."

"You're the one who decided to take after mom AND dad." It was true. Grant looked so much like mom, but I was a mix. I had light hair like my mom, and bright blue eyes like my fathers. A lot of people say that I'm really pretty, but I just don't see it. Light brown hair, blue eyes. What's the big deal?

"Doesn't mean you can be an overprotective brother," I grinned.

He huffed, but I let it slide. We put my stuff in my locker, and headed to English. As we walked in I felt all eyes turn to me. I bit back a smile. _This is going to be a long year._

**So the first chapter! I promise Zach will be in the next one but I just needed to set this all up! Hope you enjoyed this, and check out my other fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you must be Cameron," the teacher, Mr. Smith, said.

"Yup," I said, dully for the fact teachers will call me that no matter what I tell them.

"You can go sit at Grant's table." We walked over to his table.

"Cammie, this is Jonas, Zach, Bex, and Liz. Guys, this is my sister Cammie," Grant introduced us. Wow. Grant has only told me about Jonas. I decided to embarrass him about it.

"Ooh! Grant, you didn't tell me you had so many friends," I said, poking his ribs.

He nervously laughed. "Well, I do and this is them."

"We, me and Liz, AREN'T his friends," a girl, Bex, said. Bex is British with dark hair and skin that I don't know how to describe **(a/n seriously I forgot :/)**.

"But we could be your friend, Cammie!" Liz, a petite blonde, added.

"You can be my friend too," Zach said.

"Watch it, Goode! She's my little sister!" Grant put in.

"By ten freakin' minutes!" I complained.

He turned to me. "I'm. Older."

I rolled my eyes and sat between Bex and Jonas, Zach straight across from me. I turned to Bex so she could show me what they were doing. I could feel Zach staring (don't even ask how I got awesome skills).

"Stop staring, Zach." A couple seconds after I said it, did I look at him and his confused face. I looked at Grant. He had smoke coming out of his ears. Bex and Liz looked almost as confused as Zach, with a hint of being impressed.

After class, the two of them caught up with me.

"How did you know he was staring at you?" they asked simultaneously.

"When you're me, you can tell. Especially, when you're dealing with someone like him." They looked more impressed than they did earlier. I rolled my eyes and headed to history. I got Grant to walk there with the guys, so he won't bother me until we get there. I'm not sure I'll be able to live the next few years without at least one boyfriend. Or talking to a boy who's not Jonas or Zach. Ugh! Zach! I can tell he's going to cause me trouble. He's the one upside about Grant's over protectiveness.

The rest of the day went by with ease **(a/n I'm tired and don't want to go into **_**every **_**class.) **Grant got mad at Zach constantly, although he said nothing. I got everybody's numbers, so I'll be surprised if the girls (or Zach) don't call me tonight.

Speaking of Zach, he bothers me. He hits on me all day; it's not like he's ugly or anything, he's pretty hot, but his attitude is so cocky and arrogant. It's so annoying. If I was going to go out with someone (which Grant won't be any help on) I would want him to be sweet, romantic, _anything_ but Zach.

I hate Zach.

Once we got home, I was surprised when Zach's car drove into the drive way next to us. "Tell me he's just visiting those people," I pleaded.

"Nope," Grant popped the 'p.'

"Hey, neighbor!" Zach called. Grant waved, and I buried my face in my hands and went inside.

_This is going to be a _long _year._


	3. Chapter 3

My neighbor? WHY does he have to be MY neighbor? Haven't I suffered enough? I lay on the couch, waiting.

Grant came inside and I gave him a hard look.

"I don't like that boy," I said dully.

"Good. He couldn't stay the hell away from you. Tomorrow, you are wearing _nothing_ like _that_," he said, motioning towards my clothes.

"Shit. I was hoping on getting _all _the boys to be my annoying neighbors tomorrow." Note my sarcasm.

"Language, Cameron," Joe called from the kitchen.

"JOEY!" Grant elongated the 'e' sound as he ran through the living room to Joe's arms. "What are you doing here? Is mom here too?"

Joe's smile faded and his voice grew serious. "Go sit on the couch." Grant's face went from giddy to confused in two seconds. He quietly moved to sit next to me. I grabbed his hand, and he looked at me. He knew something was wrong. I looked sympathetically into his deep blue eyes. This is so sad!

Joe and dad sat on the coffee across from us. Dad looked nervous, but Joe looked plain. Joe had this… thing… that made his emotions _covered up._ It's like he just doesn't have them. I don't know he's weird.

Grant looked between them, waiting for the news to hit him. I decided to step up. "G," he turned to me. "There's more of a reason why I'm here, than what I told you." Numbly, he nodded, "Mom was on a bus coming home, last week and…" I trailed off, not wanting to remember the phone call I got from the police.

"The bus crashed," Dad told him, voice cracking. "She's gone." By this point his elbows were on his knees and his face was in his hands. He wasn't crying as more as grieving.

Grant looked from dad to Joe to me. I nodded and pulled him into a hug. I could hear him not trying to cry or sniffle. I rubbed his back and watched as Joseph Solomon and Matthew Morgan, the adults responsible for us, edged out of the room. I shot them glares, and they bolted.

Grant pulled away, his eyes were red. "Its okay, Grant. We still have Dad. And Joe is going to stay with us for a while," I reassured him.

**Sorry its short but I'm exhausted! I'm going to update on Caught Spying soon, and I still need ideas for the Chat System. Thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo srry! I know I update often, but I haven't had my computer! And now I can't update my other stories because I have drafts on my ipod and I left that at my aunt's house. The drafts were perfect, so YES! THIS IS A BIG DEAL! Anyway, here's my story! And btw I rate my stories M just so I don't have to worry about going over my rating. :/**

Zach's POV

I'm going over to Grant's today. I know I was with him all day, but I need an excuse to see Cammie. Why didn't Grant mention his hot sister? It's only her first day, but I'm seriously hooked!

I knocked on the door. It was five minutes before Cammie answered. "What do you want?" Her voice almost cracked. Her eyes were a little red, and I can tell she was upset.

"Just to see Grant," I shrugged.

"Well he's. . ." she glanced behind her. "Wait a second." And then she disappeared. When she returned, her eyes weren't red and she seemed more confident. She said, "You can come in but don't get on his nerves." So I guess flirting is out.

I came in and Grant was a mess! His eyes were puffy, a whole trash can was full of tissues, and his body was sprawled on the couch. Cammie was slightly surprised at the trash can.

She leaned to him, and I faintly heard her say, "I'll get another box." He nodded, numbly. Cammie emptied the trash can, and came back with another box of tissues. "Grant, I'm going to take a shower. When I'm done, do you want me to come back down?" Her eyes flicked to me, and he nodded again.

Fif. Teen. Minutes. Of. Silence. Cammie came down with her wet hair in a ponytail and wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Fuck! She's just as sexy in pants! No way around her!

"Hey guys! So what did ya'll talk about?" she said cheerfully.

"Nothing," I said quietly. Her face almost fell. Almost. She's too nice a person to just crack with one word. It'll take a while.

"Well… Grant, what do you want to talk about?" She turned to him. Grant sat up to give Cammie space on the couch. I'm in a chair. Thanks for asking.

"Mom." He said bitterly.

Cammie's smiled wavered, and then fell completely. "What do you want me to say?"

"That she would've gotten back together with dad, given the chance!"

"Well she wouldn't have!"

"That she would've let you see dad!"

"She wouldn't!"

"That she would've wanted me to live with her!"

"You _know_ she wanted both of us!" Cammie pulled her legs into her chest. After a moment, tears started to stream down her face. "She loved you more than she did me! I always wanted to live with dad!" I wish I never came. "I wanted to live with whoever you got to live with," she said quietly as she ran up the stairs.

Grant put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. When he looked up at me, he said, "I'm sorry, dude. Look, you can go if you want, but-"

"No," I said firmly. "I want to know what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

How dare him for even thinking that! At least the last conversation _he _had with mom ended on a high note. Mine… not so much.

"_If Grant were here, he would be able to move this TV with my help," my mom complained._

"_And if Dad was here, he'd be able to do it faster," I snapped._

"_How come whenever I talk about Grant, you have to talk about your father?"_

"_Because I haven't seen him in person since I was seven!" I stormed to my room. I couldn't hear her complaining anymore. She always does this! Every time something is too hard for, she has to make it about my brother, and I can't help but make it about my father! I miss him so much._

_I heard the phone ring downstairs, followed by muffled talking, shuffle and my mom calling to me, "Cam, I'm going on an emergency business trip! Joe should be here in ten." I stayed silent, until I heard the door open and close. I walked in the living room. We were trying to set the TV up. I noticed it was 10:03 PM, without looking at a clock. And about eight minutes and thirty-three seconds after my mom left, I heard the door unlock, open and close._

_I turned around to see Joe Solomon right behind me. It's scary how he does that. I was standing in front of the island in the kitchen. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. His thumbs were wiping tears from my face before I even knew I was crying. "Everything will be fine," he tried to reassure me. Joe took me to my room. "Goodnight sweetheart," he said and left me to sleep; to wonder what goes on at her 'business trips.' I spend more time with Joe than I do with her. I only see Grant when we video chat, which he can only do when dad isn't home._

_Yeah, my life sucks, but I have to live it._

I've been in my room for hours now, just sitting on my bed. I kept wishing Joe was here to guide me through the pain like always, but I knew he wasn't even home. I knew he couldn't hold my hand all the time. I knew he wouldn't. Maybe he was home and he was choosing to make me solve my own problems. I hate it when Joe does that. Just when I was about to get up and leave the house, someone came through my door…

**Who could it be? Grant? Solomon? It could be ANYBODY! I want you to guess. If you get it right you'll get a sneak peek at the chapter AFTER the next one. I'll post the next one in a couple days. Good luck**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking through my door was a man I hardly knew, a man I don't know. A man with my eyes and dark hair. A man who looked like a mess. Like he just got home. From a club. I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't notice, like he taught me.

He used to teach me a lot of things. Before _it_ happened.

Behind him was a man I hardly know, but I've seen my whole life. **(I completely forgot what he looks like so if you could help me out, that'd be great!)** He looked sharp. Like he was just about to leave. To a formal party.

He's been teaching me ever since.

"Daddy," I whispered and pulled him into a hug. Once we were done, I hugged Joe, too.

"What happened, sweetheart? Grant's in his room, but Zach is on the couch…" my father told me.

"Me and Grant fought," I sniffled. "And about Zach, I don't give a crap." That was a lie. I want to know why he's still here and what Grant told him.

"What did you fight about, Cam?" Joe asked, in an inaudible whisper. Unless you've been trained.

"Mom…"

"What about her?"

"He said she didn't love him and I told him it was the opposite, because she didn't love me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she didn't."

"Yes she did."

"She never said."

This struck them both in surprised. My dad _actually_ stumbled backwards from where he stood. His best friend just blinked at me.

"Bed time," my dad said, rubbing his hands together and walking out. Joe hesitantly followed.

Looks like I'm a giving them some problems…

**Srry this is short but I have to end it here for the next chapter! Srry!**

**It's sad... Only one person got it right... and it was half the answer... I guess that just proves how unpredictible i can be! Congrats to LimeGreenGirl, and when im done writing the next chapter i'll send you a sneak peek! Byye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****************EDITED*****************

Matt's POV

"What the hell was that?" Joe asked as soon as we were in the living room.

"I panicked! How was I supposed to know what to do! Grant doesn't get upset!" I whispered yelled. Unlike Joe, I realized Zach was sleeping literally right next to us.

"Be a damn father for once! How about that?"

"So you didn't keep her spirits up when her mother was on misisons?"

"That doesn't matter! _You_ have to be her father!"

"I don't know how! What do you when she's like this?"

"I don't leave!" he said in a voice to make me feel stupid. It worked.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Joe's voice was harsh, like it gets when we fail a mission.

"Joe," I whispered really low. "I can't."

"Mr. Morgan?" Zach asked, dazed.

"Just pull your ass together and do it, Matt," Joe said firmly as he walked out of the house for his date. He met a girl earlier today. I met her friend.

I could have been going with him, but I couldn't have. Physically, yea I could've; emotionally, no way would I have been ready.

"Sir?" I looked down on Zach. His green eyes were adjusting, probably because he was awaken by my best friend's screaming. For a spy, you'd think he'd know how to shut up, or at least be quite.

"Yes, Zachary?" Wait! That sounds wrong. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, Zach?" Much better.

"What was that about?" he asked, now sitting up. I sat next to him and sighed.

"Cammie problems."

"About their fight?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was there." He shrugged.

"Yeah. She's older now. She'll want to date, she'll have some problems that she can't tell Grant, and I'm not sure if she even wants to live here. Most fathers know what to do by the time their daughter is sixteen. I don't." I looked at Zach. He looked understanding, but confused that I was telling this to _him_. I was surprised by that part, too. Telling this to one of my son's friends. Zachary Goode. Known for dating girls. Known for breaking girl's hearts. Knowing that someday, i may have to kick his ass.

"You need... help?" he asked hesitantly.

"Zachary, though I'm afraid of your scheming mind, what are you thinking?"

Zach's POV

"One, I'm offended. Two, _I_ could help her out with the move." I smirked.

"You are_ not _dating my daughter, Zach!"

"As much as you, Grant, and_ she_ would let that happen, it's not what I meant. What if I just happened to become her best friend? She'll need one." He looked at me with a nervous face.

He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. Mr. Morgan glanced upstairs and bit his lip, just like Cammie and Grant do. I've never noticed his eyes are a bright blue before-I only notice now because it's the same blue as Cammie's.

"Fine. Only because I need someone to help my daughter. If someone better comes along, you're out," he said with a stony expression.

Mentally, I was really excited. That was a _father's_ permission to hang out with their daughter. It's a rare moment.

I held out my hand for him to shake. If we were doing this, I had to make it legit.

He cautiously took it.

"Dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Here's another update! I first wanna say thanks to for reviewing EVERY chapter(: Thanks for reviewing it made me laugh and wanna make this one faster. I was gonna update tomorrow, but I just got around to reading my reviews so... Here it is. :)**

*****READ: IMPORTANT*****

**1. ****I was thinking, this is starting to become more like Zach's mission to date Cammie, so do you guys think this should be in Zach's POV more? That's what I'm thinking but you are the ones reading it so I want to hear what you think**

**2. ****I edited chapter 7 AND this one! You have to read the re-dos because I changed a lot! I kind of got frustrated with what Zach was supposed to do… so yeah.**

**3. ****I'm sorry if you expected this to be spy-free.**

**4. ****I might make a couple of more fanfictions because I have so many more ideas.**

**5. ****Sorry I don't update as much as I should! But if I make more I promise I'll update even when school starts!**

Zach's POV

"Dad?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Mr. Morgan got up and stood in front of his daughter by the stairs. I hope she wasn't taught about eavesdropping. "What do you need?" I heard him ask.

"I heard yelling. I would have been down sooner, but I was making sure he was gone," Cammie responded.

"It's okay. Joe and I just had a fight."

"Is he going to leave us?" she asked in the quietest, most hurt voice I've ever heard-for someone who's broken too many hearts to count, that's pretty damn hurt.

"What? No, it was just a fight."

"It was just a fight last time, too," she said before slipping into the kitchen.

Mr. Morgan plopped down on the couch next to me. He looked at me expectantly. "We shook hands. Now go talk to her!"

"Don't worry, Mr. M. I'm on the case," I said as I got up. Stalking into the kitchen, I see the beautiful Cameron Morgan sitting on the counter with a bag of cookies in her hand. "Not very nutritious," I said, snagging a cookie from her hand.

"So? If you want nutrition, _you_ can eat an apple," she said, taking it back.

"I'm good." I grabbed the cookie, took a bite out of it, and smirked. Cam just rolled her eyes and grabbed another cookie from the bag.

Cammie's POV

When you fight with the closest person in your life, it's bad. When you hear your dad and his best friend fighting, it's bad. When the person you are closest to is very distant, it's bad. When you walk into a room to see your dad shaking hands with a boy you hate, IT'S VERY BAD!

I retreated to the kitchen and found a bag of cookies. I haven't had any good cookies since my mom decided to bake them every time we had them.

Zach strolled in as if he lived here. It was 8:32pm. Why was he still here? What did he and Grant take about? What did he and _my dad _talk about? He comes in here talking about nutrition. Who the hell cares? And he takes my cookie! Sorry if I sound cranky, but this isn't the best day of my life and I really wanted _that_ one. I said something snappy and take it back. He steals it one last time and takes a bite. Of course, he just _had _to smirk! It was a hot, annoying smirk that went perfectly with his gorgeous, annoying eyes. Why are the cocky guys the hottest? Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a new cookie. It didn't look very appetizing until I actually realized I was starving. I've been so upset, I haven't eaten since school.

I ate the cookie, hopped off the counter, and took a look in the fridge. I never lived here so everything looked out of place. Living here is going to be harder than I thought.

Zach's POV

I went up beside her. "Looking for anything in particular?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Jelly?" I pulled a jar with a red substance. "No, no, no." She put her hand on my arm stopping it. Cammie gave me a dead serious look. "I want grape." I cracked into a laugh and so did she as I replace the red jar with a purple one. "Now," she opened the pantry, "can you help me find the peanut butter, a knife, and a plate?" Her smile was full of hope.

I laughed and pulled everything out. While I was at it, I made her sandwich for her. I pushed the plate towards her from across the island. "One sandwich to one Cammie Morgan," I said. She looked up at me. "No thank you?" I teased.

"I'll thank you when you cut it," she said, pushing it back. I rolled my eyes but sliced it into two triangles anyway.

Passing it back, I walked around to sit next to her on a stool.

She glanced at me, and murmured what sounded like 'thank you.'

"Hmm? What was that?" I said turning her stool to face me. "I couldn't hear over the silence of this room." I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"Thanks, Zachary," she said slowly.

"You did _not_ just call me that."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," she said edging towards the open jelly jar.

"Maybe… you're dead," I said. But I wasn't fast enough. I turned to her, stood up, then jelly was in my face and Cammie was laughing.

"Maybe there's jelly on your face," she said through giggles.

"Maybe I'll kill you!"

"Maybe I'm tired of saying maybe.

"Maybe I am too."

"Maybe you should stop."

"Maybe I'll stop when you stop I'll stop."

She groaned. We were fighting while doing this. Right now, I had her hands behind her back, and my foot on top of hers. She was as restricted as I could get her at 9:04 at night. And I was tired.

I got off her and she sat back on her stool.

Cammie sighed and looked at me. "I don't want my sandwich anymore." I smirked, grabbed the plate, and went back into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Change of plans. TashaLambert-98-x is going to continue with this story! Sorry for the delay(:**


End file.
